HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 50
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers FBI servers being seized, favorite moments of the podcast, Looney Toons, long life, and the DeLorreo Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Catalyna Wine Mixer Intro *'3:33' - Drunk Guy in a Ferrari http://www.box.net/shared/lrjjm3ifsk audio *'7:50' - Eli's talk at UTD - Apple Keynote sound effects *'10:15' - Surprise Party *'12:02' - Battlefield: Earth - Rifftrax *'14:53' - My Name is Bruce *'17:30' - I Love You Man *'18:12' - Paul Rudd's horrible film *'19:17' - Role Models - Everyone's seen my Dick *'20:55' - Forgetting Sarah Marshall *'21:40'- Muppet Movie *'22:07'- Cover of Geek Monthly - Nathan Fillian - Castle *'24:05' - Book Club - The Road - Science Monk - Corrmick McCarthy *'28:20' - Cake from party *'29:12' - Car & Driver April Fool's Joke - GM & Economic Collapse *'31:55' - TaunTaun Sleeping Bag - Star Wars Merchandise *'33:50' - End of Battlestar & Star Wars *'35:05' - X-men Origins: Wolverine - Wolverine Slurpee *'36:08'- FBI seizes servers in Dallas Data Center - Josh Arrested - Wolverine Leak *'39:08' - HijiNKS ENSUE Wiki - Front Row Joe & Chupacabra *'42:28' - 50th podcast - Topatacto T-Shirts *'43:13' - Beck - Futurama *'44:00' - 4chan - invents the internet *'46:14' - Lost - Internet Fight http://www.box.net/shared/3m7f154kxb audio *'49:00' - Back to the Future *'50:14' - Fierro, looks like a Delorean - Deloreo http://www.box.net/shared/8r1u0uln2y audio *'52:35' - The engine is the heater *'53:05' - Hole in the floorboard *'54:09' - A screwdiver, a coathanger, and duct tape solves all problems *'54:30' - The guy with no tires *'56:55' - Dead Hobo in Dallas *'58:05' - Hawkman - Dog Sex *'1:00:25' - Mail Sack *'1:00:55' - Question: Best of Podcast Retrospect? http://www.box.net/shared/szurx5ip3a audio *'1:02:35' - Osama's technical difficulties *'1:05:20'- Bear websites *'1:06:12 - '''Question: What common place noises would you replace? *'1:07:12''' - Question: What podcast moment are you proud of? *'1:09:20' - What do you think of OnLive? - iPhone *'1:13:17' - Delorreo shirt *'1:14:48' - Question: What kind of April Fool's Pranks have you pulled? - Porn playing cards *'1:16:00' - Joel translating Spanish songs *'1:16:40' - Back to porn playing cards *'1:18:15' - Office Pranks *'1:19:27' - Fancy Bastard Getup & the Colonel *'1:21:40' - Question: What's your favorite childhood memory? - Transformers [http://www.adrive.com/public/96a2a4fa2ec7bca2808d33f3fd88de96df2e78a1b3eeb6df6bd23be6b917a133.html Transformers & GI Joe] *'1:30:15' - Toy labeling *'1:30:54' - Question: What toy did you have that was better than anyone else? *'1:33:15' - Transformers Movie - the Music & DVD *'1:35:50' - GI Joe Movie *'1:36:25' - Transformers Theme - Funneral theme *'1:38:25' - Catformers *'1:39:00' - Why Autobots should have lost *'1:40:31' - Black transformer *'1:41:10' - Question: What do you think of a HijiNKS ENSUE Roast? *'1:41:55' - Question: If you could change the cast members with anyone else? - Eli's Mexican / German / Chinese accent *'1:44:45' - Question: What is something you get pressured into, but didn't regret doing? - Recording your own radio show as a kid - FDR radio address *'1:46:30' - Cheech & Chong - Chiclette & Chong *'1:48:03'- Back to the question *'1:49:03 - '''Question: What movies did you get pushed into watching? - Punisher: Warzone *'1:51:13''' - Josh influences Joel's watching habits *'1:52:00' - Ricky-O *'1:52:32' - Taco / Guitar trade - Eli loves the phrase "Hobbits, get off the road!" *'1:53:32' - Question: Do you like It's Always Sunny in Philidelphia? - Musical episode *'1:55:11' - Question: Why did you miss or ignore South by Southwest? - E3 & Sundance *'1:58:40' - Local bands *'2:00:35' - Question: Do you listen to Ricky Gervas Podcast or audio books? *'2:01:15' - Question: Do you have any preteen sexual experimentation stories? *'2:02:42' - Band trip - Bang Bus - Racial tension *'2:03:5'0 '- Bassoon & Tuba *'2:04:28- Fagget Farm & masturbation inuendo *'2:07:00' - Question: What media should have zombies included? *'2:09:07' - Question: Do you realize you're recording during Dollhouse? *'2:09:36' - Question: What geeky and or youthful thing do you plan to do in your old age? *'2:11:30' - Kids sending pics over their phone *'2:12:15' - Old school cell phone - morse code *'2:14:05' - Paying for the phone & the Delorreo *'2:14:43' - Back to the Question - Living long through robots *'2:16:52'- The Final Question - The FInal Solution *'2:17:45 - '''Singularity Net *'2:18:15''' - Singularity Concept *'2:19:25' - Dyson Sphere *'2:20:50' - Storing Memories *'2:21:52' - Question: Do you love Looney Toons? - Racism in cartoons *'2:24:00' - Characters in Looney Toons *'2:25:10' - Learning about comedy through violent Looney Toons *'2:26:00' - Science in Toons *'2:26:40' - Mexican adoption of Marvin the Martian and other Looney Toons *'2:28:00' - Speedy Gonzales *'2:29:18' - Pepe Le Pew - Date Rapist - I will blitzkreig your cat box * 2:31:03 - Ending Category:Podcast